voezfandomcom-20200222-history
The debt of love.
Video Version 1= |-|Version 2 (full version)= Lyrics Chinese= 一個夢 一場美夢 一點虛榮 一件櫥窗裡的新衣 一頓浪漫的燭光晚餐 一雙想買想很久的鞋 一趟旅行 一束情人節的紅玫瑰 繳稅罰款 水電瓦斯 女孩幻想中的婚禮 男孩想養的狗與樂器 車子房子孩子加上去 加總之後 就是這份愛的維修費 愛你得放棄的並不多 幾乎只有全部而已 愛你我獲得的並不少 幾乎都是透支而已 我發現愛最大最大的騙局 是愛會克服一切問題 是的，未來用說的都很美 帳單來 所有浪漫都將死於非命 該下手嗎？ 我看算了吧 是否妳常這麼自問自答？ 為何好多東西不敢買？ 永遠在對自我殺價？ 那種在渴望什麼之前 都得想一下的苦悶 妳想品嚐一輩子嗎？ 拿來 拿來 拿來！ 愛情不是慈善事業 愛不起就乖乖破產 醒來 醒來 醒來！ 愛要設立停損點 天下沒有白吃的午餐 |-|Pinyin= Yīgè mèng Yīchǎng měimèng Yīdiǎn xūróng Yī jiàn chúchuāng li de xīn yī Yī dùn làngmàn de zhúguāng wǎncān Yī shuāng xiǎng mǎi xiǎng hěnjiǔ de xié Yī tàng lǚxíng Yī shù qíngrén jié de hóng méiguī Jiǎo shuì fákuǎn Shuǐdiàn wǎsī Nǚhái huànxiǎng zhōng de hūnlǐ Nánhái xiǎng yǎng de gǒu yǔ yuèqì Chē zǐ fángzi hái zǐ jiā shàngqù Jiā zǒng zhīhòu Jiùshì zhè fèn ài de wéixiū fèi ài nǐ de fàngqì de bìng bù duō jīhū zhǐyǒu quánbù éryǐ ài nǐ wǒ huòdé de bìng bù shǎo jīhū dōu shì tòuzhī éryǐ Wǒ fāxiàn ài zuìdà zuìdà de piànjú shì ài huì kèfú yīqiè wèntí Shì de, wèilái yòng shuō de dōu hěn měi Zhàng dān lái suǒyǒu làngmàn dōu jiàng sǐwūfēimìng Gāi xiàshǒu ma? Wǒ kàn suànle ba shìfǒu nǎi cháng zhème zìwènzìdá? Wèihé hǎoduō dōngxi bù gǎn mǎi? Yǒngyuǎn zài duì zìwǒ shājià? Nà zhǒng zài kěwàng shénme zhīqián dōu de xiǎng yīxià de kǔmèn nǐ xiǎng pǐncháng yībèizi ma? Ná lái ná lái ná lái! Àiqíng bùshì císhàn shìyè ài bù qǐ jiù guāiguāi pòchǎn Xǐng lái xǐng lái xǐng lái! Ài yào shèlì tíng sǔn diǎn tiānxià méiyǒu bái chī de wǔcān |-|English= A dream... A beautiful dream, some vanity, A new dress displayed in the window, a romantic candlelit dinner A pair of shoes that I've been longing for, A vacation, a bouquet of red roses for Valentine's Day... Taxes, fines, utility bills, a girl's dream wedding A dog, and an instrument that a boy wants... Add a car, a house, and a child, And that is the cost needed for our love. I don't have to give up much for loving you, except for all I've got I haven't gained much loving you, besides an overdraft I realize the biggest lie about love is that it can conquer all. Yes, the future you're talking about is beautiful But when the bills come, all the romance will be killed. Should I do it? I say forget it! Asking and answering your own questions, have you been doing that a lot? Why have you given up lots of the things you want? Always bargaining with yourself? You think twice before buying everything. Is this the kind of life you want? Give it up, give it up, give it up! Love is not charity work. If you can't afford it, just give up. Wake up, wake up, wake up, Set a stopping point for love; there's no such thing as a free lunch |-|Indonesian= Mimpi ... Mimpi indah, kesombongan, Gaun baru ditampilkan di jendela, makan malam romantis dengan cahaya lilin Sepasang sepatu yang sudah lama aku rindukan, Liburan, karangan bunga mawar merah untuk Hari Valentine ... Pajak, denda, tagihan listrik, pernikahan impian seorang gadis Seekor anjing, dan alat yang diinginkan anak laki-laki ... Tambahkan mobil, rumah, dan anak, Dan itu adalah biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk cinta kita. Saya tidak harus menyerah untuk mencintai Anda, kecuali untuk semua yang saya miliki Aku belum banyak mencintaimu, selain cerukan Saya menyadari kebohongan terbesar tentang cinta adalah bahwa ia dapat menaklukkan semua. Ya, masa depan yang Anda bicarakan itu indah Tetapi ketika tagihan datang, semua romansa akan terbunuh. Haruskah saya melakukannya? Saya katakan lupakan saja! Bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Anda sendiri, apakah Anda sudah sering melakukan itu? Mengapa Anda meninggalkan banyak hal yang Anda inginkan? Selalu tawar menawar dengan diri sendiri? Anda berpikir dua kali sebelum membeli semuanya. Apakah ini jenis kehidupan yang Anda inginkan? Menyerah, menyerah, menyerah! Cinta bukan pekerjaan amal. Jika Anda tidak mampu membelinya, menyerah saja. Bangun, bangun, bangun, Tetapkan titik perhentian untuk cinta; tidak ada yang namanya makan siang gratis Full lyrics can be found here. Trivia *This song is in collaboration with Director Wei Te-Sheng and his musical romance film, "52Hz, I Love You". **Other songs includes Big world, small world., Cupid needs love. and 52Hz, I love you. *This is one of the songs to date in any of Rayark´s games which features Mandarin in the lyrics. Besides the collaboration with "52Hz,I Love You", there is Tipsy Dessert in VOEZ and Undo in Deemo. *This song, like the other 52Hz songs, is no longer available in the game as they were removed on June 27th, 2017[Source]. Category:Removed Songs Category:Level 3 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 7 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 12 Songs (Special) Category:Songs